All Better Now
by blainedanderhummel
Summary: Kurt is babysitting Blaine and takes him to the park. Blaine has a nasty accident, however, and Kurt has to make him feel better. kid!Blaine. One-Shot.


"Kurt, where are we going today?"  
Kurt took his eyes off the road to smile at Blaine in his rear-view mirror. He was looking after him for the day while Blaine's parents were at a wedding with his older brother Cooper, and he was looking forward to what he had planned for the two of them. Spending time with Blaine always made Kurt smile and he was thankful for every minute they had together. Blaine was looking up at him inquisitively now, his big, honey-coloured eyes framed with the longest eyelashes Kurt had ever seen on a little boy. He was sucking his thumb and sitting cross-legged on the back seat. He seemed pretty proud of his outfit as he kept smoothing the creases out of his clothes. Blaine had dressed himself that morning. He had picked out a fresh, clean white t-shirt with a pair of his favourite red pants and, of course, a red bow tie to match.. He was wearing his smartest shoes that he'd proudly tied himself and Kurt had to admit that he looked very cute.  
"We're going to the park," Kurt grinned, "To eat ice cream and feed the ducks -"  
"And play on the swings?" Blaine interrupted.  
"And play on the swings."  
"Will you watch me go really high, Kurt?" Blaine took his thumb out of his mouth and waved his arms above his head to demonstrate just how high he was willing to go.  
Kurt chuckled and pulled into the car park.  
"Of course I will."

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day and Kurt spread out on a park bench while Blaine ran around with the other children. His laughter could be heard above everybody else's and it was so musical that Kurt couldn't help chuckling himself. He loved spending time with Blaine, because sometimes he felt like he was the only one who truly understood him, even though he was just seven years old. He was so intelligent for his age, and so adorable. Kurt didn't have a lot of friends, so he had a lot of time to spare, and babysitting Blaine kept him very busy. The child had a lot of energy. He was always 'putting on shows' for Kurt, where he would sing along to Katy Perry and climb all over the furniture in some ridiculous outfit he'd found at he bottom of his costume chest.  
"Kurt! You said you were going to watch me go really high!"  
Kurt sat up straight. He noticed that Blaine was already perched on the swing, like a little bird. His hands were gripping the chains on either side of him so tightly that his knuckles were white, and his little legs were trailing underneath him. Kurt noticed that his legs were too short to reach the ground.  
"Are you watching me?" He shouted across the playground to Kurt.  
"Yeah, I'm watching you! Just be careful, okay? That's a big boy swing," Kurt worried.  
He was right to be concerned. Blaine started off by swinging slowly, kicking his little legs in the air to conjure up some force. The mother of the little girl on the swing next to him simpered at his pathetic attempt to take off, and gave him a gentle push to really get him going. Blaine loved this. He laughed and swung his legs so he went higher and higher, loosening his grip on the chains as he did so. Kurt stood up when he saw that Blaine was letting go.  
"Blaine, be careful!" He warned.  
But Blaine took no notice. His arms slid up the chains and he pulled his legs up, standing up now on the seat. It looked as though he was planning on jumping from the seat. Kurt ran forward to stop him but it was too late.  
"Weee! I'm flying!" Blaine called as he went hurtling through the air.  
Suddenly the sun came out from behind the clouds and Kurt was blinded by its glare. He didn't even see Blaine hit the ground.

* * *

Silence. Blaine sat there on the soft, child-friendly astro turf of the playground. He blinked in the sunlight, as if he were registering what had just happened to him, and brushed his hands on the leg of his pants. Kurt ran over to him, arms outstretched.  
"Blaine! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Tell me what's wrong!" His voice was high and frantic as he swept the little boy up into a big cuddle.  
"I think.. I think I'm okay." Blaine leaned into Kurt and put his arms around his neck, holding on to him tightly. He was trembling, but at least he wasn't seriously injured.  
Kurt smiled. He put him down and let him feel his way around for a bit. The way that Blaine stumbled about, clutching Kurt's pants for balance and shaking his head, reminded Kurt of Bambi taking his first few steps. Clumsy, cute. That's when he noticed the large rip in Blaine's pants. He must have seen it too, because he started bawling his head off.  
"Oh no! Look what I did!"  
"Shh, Blaine, it's not that bad. I'll stitch it up when we get home. I promise."  
But the child could not be consoled. He crumpled to the floor and started pulling at the rip desperately, making it worse. That's when he saw the blood. Then he really started screaming.  
The other parents were starting to look concerned.  
Kurt panicked and sat down next to Blaine, even though it meant that his new white jeans were going to be ruined. He put a comforting arm around his shoulders and shushed him.  
"It's okay, sweetie. It's only a scrape." He soothed, "Does it hurt a lot? We really need to get you cleaned up.."  
He pulled Blaine onto his lap when he howled loudly in response, and let him nuzzle into his shoulder, sniffling as he cried still. Kurt rocked him gently before he remembered that he had wipes and band-aids in his bag. He looked over towards the bench and let out a sigh of relief when he spotted his bag on the seat. He was so glad then that he hadn't left it in the car. Still cradling a sobbing Blaine, he stood up carefully and staggered over to the bench.  
"When did you get so big, eh?" He smiled at the boy.  
Blaine mumbled something, his thumb in his mouth, and allowed Kurt to put him climbed up onto the bench, his legs half-crossed as his sore one hung limply. Kurt fumbled around in his bag for the wipes and proceeded to gently clean up the child's cut. He wiped it ever so carefully, and Blaine knuckled his eyes with the back of his hands. They were red-rimmed and watery, and his eyelashes were spiky with tears. When Kurt had finished wiping Blaine's leg, he handed him the box of band-aids so he could choose one.  
"You got new band-aids?" Blaine asked cheerfully, "Can I pick the one I want? Please?"  
"Pick whatever one you think looks the best."  
Blaine tipped the band-aids out onto his lap and spent ages selecting the right one. When he was satisfied with what he'd chosen, he handed it to Kurt to put on his leg. Kurt grinned again. It was white with little red bow ties on it.  
"To match your outfit?"  
"To match my outfit!"

* * *

When Kurt had finished fixing Blaine up, he noticed that the sun was setting in the distance. The little boy's parents would be home soon.  
"It's getting pretty late," Kurt remarked, "How about we go and get a couple of ice creams from the shop before we head home?"  
"Can I have strawberry sauce on mine?"  
"If you really want it. And we can listen to Katy Perry in the car on the way home, but only if you promise to sing along with me."  
"It's a deal." Blaine took Kurt's hand and they started to walk towards the ice cream van together. Blaine was so exhausted at the end of the day that he fell asleep in the car with ice cream and strawberry sauce all over his face, while Teenage Dream played quietly from the car stereo. Kurt smiled fondly at him in the rear-view mirror. He really was adorable.


End file.
